Reemplazo de amor
by Sukiomi
Summary: Kagome es una estudiante de preparatoria que se tiene de separar de el que ella cree el gran amor de su vida hoyo pero que pasara cuando se encuentre con Inuyasha un cantante famoso


**Reemplazo de amor.**

**Capitulo 1. Primer encuentro.**

-¿creen que la encontraremos?-pregunto un chico con una coleta corta y ojos azules llamado Miroku.

-¡feh! Por eso venimos a este lugar-contesto un peli plateado de ojos dorados –no te preocupes-exclamo mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona

-estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha, la encontraremos a como de lugar-afirmo un peli plateado de ojos dorados y rostro frio llamado Sesshomaru

-así es-recalco Inuyasha mientras se le borraba la sonrisa –a toda costa-

-¡bueno vámonos!-dijo Miroku dando media vuelta –ya es hora-

Los tres salieron por una puerta para llegar a un escenario, los gritos de las chicas eran ensordecedores, mientras repetían una y otra vez ¡bad boys!

En una cafetería

-¿bad boys?-preguntaba una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes llamada Ayame ¿Quiénes son?-preguntaba algo confusa

-¡no los conoces!- contestaron tres chicas al unisonó como si no saberlo fuera algo malo

-es un grupo musical muy famoso-termino de decir una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés llamada Sango

-el mas guapo se llama Inuyasha-exclama Kagura con voz infantil

-¡¿Qué? no crees que se ve muy niño- exclama Sango al no estar de acuerdo

-eso es lo que lo hace ver tan atractivo-concluye Kana al estar de acuerdo con Kagura, soltando un suspiro

-pues yo prefiero al muchacho que se llama Miroku, tiene algo que lo hace ser muy especial-concluye sango al unirse a los suspiros de Kana y Kagura

-¡ no tendremos la menor idea de lo que están pensando! Pero…-no termina la oración Kagura ya que es interrumpida

-es lo que los hace verse lindos-termina Kana

Las tres chicas ríen mientras suspiran

-están perdidamente enamoradas-dice Áyame mientras suelta un suspiro de cansancio

-se equivocan chicas-dice Rin con desaprobación

-¡muy bien Rin!-exclama Áyame al pensar que Rin las va a regañar por enamorarse de estrellas inalcanzables

-se están olvidando del intelectual de Sesshomaru, el se comporta como todo un adulto-exclama Rin con la voz dulce y un largo suspiro

-pues todos están…-dice Sango

-guapísimos-concluye Kagura

-¡oye Rin!-exclama Sango un poco enfadada al darse cuenta de que Rin se unió a sus suspiros -¿eres una admiradora secreta?-pregunta con intriga ya que Rin no es de esas chicas que se clavan con las súper estrellas

-no claro que no, te equivocas-dice Rin cambiando de expresión controlando su voz nerviosa

-¿y tu Kagome?-pregunta Kagura al percatarse de que Kagome tal vez ni siquiera las escuche

-ahh... ¿Qué?-balbucea Kagome siendo sacada de sus pensamientos

-¿Quién es el que te gusta?-insiste Kagura

-Hoyo-exclama Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces

-¿ha?-exclaman todas al escuchar la respuesta de Kagome

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?-pregunta una preocupada Sango -¿Dónde quedaron esos ánimos?-insiste al no tener respuesta de Kagome

-bueno-balbucea Kagome sin saber que decir –lo que pasa…es que-suelta un suspiro para darse ánimos –la tesis de hoyo fue aceptada en la universidad de los estados unidos y lo han invitado-termina de decirlo al escuchar como se le quiebra la voz

-¡eso es estupendo!-dice Kana emocionada

-¿no sabes como se siente Kagome ahora?-le recrimina Kagura con las manos jalándole el cabello

-lo siento-dice con voz de desear escapar

-¿será mucho tiempo?-pregunta Sango al percatarse de que eso será muy difícil para su mejor amiga Kagome

-si-asiente tristemente mientras cierra los ojos

Flashback

En una fuente se ven dos chicos tomados de las manos

-estaré allá un año-asegura Hoyo con voz seca –tal vez tarde mas en regresar-dice mientras mira a Kagome -¿estarás bien?-pregunta al ver como Kagome esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque no se le inunden los ojos en lagrimas

-si ,no te preocupes-contesta Kagome con voz cortada, ella no quería que Hoyo la viera en ese estado de niña caprichosa –estarás en estados unidos, eso no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver-concluye Kagome al tratar de no llorar, por lo menos no delante de hoyo –además, tu siempre serás el hombre al que mas amo Hoyo-concluye Kagome al esconder su rostro en los brazos de Hoyo –esfuérzate en tus estudios-lo anima Kagome para tratar de que Hoyo no se de cuenta del dolor que le provocara su partida

Endflasback

-¿Kagome?-pregunta Sango dudosa -¿en verdad estarás bien?-termina de preguntar aunque sabe que la respuesta de Kagome no va a ser sincera

-por supuesto-responde Kagome tratando de forzar una sonrisa –ya que uno de los sueños de Hoyo se cumplirá, debo despedirlo con una sonrisa-termina de decir mas para si misma que para sus amigas

-Kagome-exclaman todas con voz triste al saber que la sonrisa de Kagome es totalmente fingida

-jaja-rie nerviosamente Kagome al darse cuenta que sus amigas no la dejaran pasar –ya les dije que estaré bien-termina de decir para pararse de su asiento –nos vemos, tengo que estudiar-se despide de nuevo con una sonrisa que deja mucho que desear

-¡pobre Kagome!-dice Sango al ver alejarse a su amiga

-si-dice Kana con voz de aprobación –estudiar ahorita ¡que flojera!-termina con voz de horror

-¿ha?-dicen las chicas desconcertadas al ser consientes de que Kana no entiende el motivo de sufrimiento de Kagome

-debe de ser muy duro para ella-dice áyame al ver a Kagome alejarse

-si, se sentirá muy sola-dice Sango con ganas de correr y abrazar a Kagome

Las chicas se quedan más rato en la cafetería

-¿saben que?, mejor voy a la casa de Kagome, necesito hablar con ella-explica Sango mientras se para

-ya te estabas tardando-dice Áyame con voz de queja

-¿Qué?-exclama Sango con voz confusa

-que era obvio que ibas a ir a ver a Kagome, ella es nuestra amiga pero tu la conoces desde hace mucho y es natural que vallas con ella ahora que te necesita-se explica Áyame –nosotras entendemos que tal vez ella quiera desahogarse y ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amiga para consolarla en estos momentos?-concluye con una sonrisa

-gracias-dice Sango mientras se retira

-¡buenas tardes! Sra. Higurashi ¿puedo ver a Kagome?-dice sango con una sonrisa

-por supuesto cariño, pasa, Kagome esta en su habitación-

-compermiso Sra.-se despide sango mientras sube las escaleras se detiene en la puerta de la habitación de Kagome y antes de tocar escucha a Kagome

-Hoyo ¿Qué hare?

-toc toc-dice Sango mientras mira como Kagome esta en su cama con un retrato de Hoyo –Kagome, arriba ese animo- dice tratando de darle fuerzas a su amiga

-¿Sango?-exclama Kagome sorprendida –no puedo-dice soltando sollozos mas fuertes –Hoyo tiene que irse a estudiar al extranjero y yo quería decirle que no se fuera, que estuviera a mi lado ¡yo no soy tan fuerte para soportar eso!-explica Kagome llorando desconsoladamente

-no llores-la consuela Sango mientras la abraza -¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? En ese entonces eras una niña llorona y descuidada, pero ahora si te comparo, pienso que has madurado bastante Kagome-

-Sango-dice Kagome sintiéndose bien por las palabras de su amiga -¿Qué debo hacer?-

-despedirlo con una gran sonrisa-propone Sango mientras le regala una sonrisa a Kagome

-¡tienes razón, gracias!-dice Kagome mientras se limpia las lagrimas y da un abrazo a Sango

En el aeropuerto

-todos los pasajeros que viajaran a new york favor de pasar a la sala de abordaje-se escucha por un micrófono

-ya es hora-dice Hoyo mientras da vuelta

-Hoyo-grito Kagome al verlo

-¿Kagome?-exclamo hoyo al verla a unos pasos de el con ojos cristalinos -pensé que no ibas a venir por que tenias clases-explica Hoyo mientras ve como Kagome se acerca

-siempre te estaré esperando-murmura Kagome al tomar su mano

-probablemente estaré muy ocupado así que no voy a poder escribirte muy seguido-dice Hoyo al abrazar a Kagome

-no te preocupes yo te escribiré una carta diariamente-le dice Kagome mientras le corresponde al abrazo –por eso…-deja sin terminar por que se le escapaban las lagrimas – ¡que pena!, yo quería despedirme de ti con una gran sonrisa-se explica Kagome sintiendo que sus esfuerzos por reprimir aquellas lagrimas fueron en vano

-Kagome-dice Hoyo mientras suelta a Kagome –toma-le dice mientras le entrega una cajita –ábrela-

-gracias-murmura Kagome al ver dentro de la cajita un collar con un pedazo de corazón -¿me ayudas?-le pregunta a Hoyo mientras le entrega el collar

-claro-le responde Hoyo mientras le pone el collar –te quiero-murmura en el oído de Kagome

-Hoyo-le dice ella con alegría mientras se arroja de nuevo a sus brazos –bésame-le pide Kagome mientras alza su cabeza a lo cual hoyo sonríe y se acerca sus labios para fundirse en un beso dulce

-bueno ya tengo que irme-dice Hoyo mientras se separa de Kagome

-si-dice Kagome mientras toma el brazo de Hoyo -¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunta Kagome al ver a una multitud de gente gritando

-quizás estén viendo a alguien famoso-responde Hoyo viendo a la multitud

-¿Qué no pueden hacerse a un lado? no podemos pasar a un lado-dice Inuyasha furioso pasando por la multitud, estas fans son muy fastidiosas piensa Inuyasha mientras se topa con una chica y voltea a verla para quedar atrapado con sus hermosos ojos chocolate ¿Quién es esa chica? Se pregunta a si mismo mientras observa como ella voltea la mirada


End file.
